show me your love
by miloxscorpio90
Summary: première fic soyez indulgent s'il vous plait! Donc surement complètement à coté de la plaque et sur des fautes (Merci de prévenir pour que je les corrige ) Je sais pas faire un résumé...Regulus c'est découvert un amour sans limite pour la jeune disciple d'Albafica, seulement voilà il ne sait pas comment le lui dire. Entre passion, sexe et devoir il va falloir choisir
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

« Haaaa ! J'en ai marre ! Saloperie de papiers à la con ! »

Dans la maison des poissons Albafica tentait désespérément d'effectuer correctement une tache qu'il n'avait jamais faite auparavant…. soit emballer des cadeaux. ( je sais y a pire) Depuis toujours il s'était contenté de fourrer ses cadeaux dans des sacs ou de les offrir comme çà ce qui avait le don d'énerver certains chevaliers qui eux emballait toujours soigneusement ses cadeaux. Indigné de ne pas parvenir à emballer correctement ne serait-ce qu'un cadeau le chevalier d'or fit appelle au talent de sa disciple :

« - Cassie chérie tu peux venir demanda-t-il

-Oui maitre s'écria-t-elle depuis la salle de bain. Deux minutes ! »

Albafica adorait quand elle l'appelait maitre, il se sentait ainsi important et unique à ses yeux. ( _trop de narcissisme en lui)_ A vrai dire il avait mis beaucoup de temps pour accepter qu'elle vienne le rejoindre au sanctuaire trop de personnes auxquelles elle pourrait. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle non (Minos tenait déjà ce rôle à la perfection), il la considérait un peu comme sa petite sœur voire carrément sa fille. Si au début il était retissant à la laissait venir o sanctuaire, mourir lui avait fait comprendre que le temps passé avec les êtres chers était précieux. De plus quand les autres chevaliers d'or avait appris qu'il élevait secrètement un disciple sans le leur avoir dit ni présenter sa disciple cela avait laissé un gout amer à certain. Ils ne lui avaient presque plus adressé la parole (_à part pour lui dire de la ramener_) jusqu'à ce qu'il cède à ramener sa disciple au sanctuaire.

Cassandra tel était son véritable nom sortit de la salle de bain et vint jusqu'à son maitre :

« - un problème maitre ? Le questionna-t-elle.

J'arrive pas à emballer ses fichus cadeaux et la fête et dans moins de deux heures, en plus les autres me menace, si mes cadeaux ne sont pas bien emballer se sera ma fête, apparemment çà ce fait pas de pas emballer les cadeaux des autre mais d'exiger qu'on emballe les siens et je ne veux pas qu'on m'abime le visage et n'importe quelle autres parties du corps alors que je viens de ressuscité… Ca serai con !

Dans ce cas je vais le faire maitre, mais en échange je veux venir avec vous à la fête d'anniversaire !

Dans la tête d'Albafica résonna une dizaine de fois l'ultimatum de son élève, d'un côté elle savait emballer des cadeaux et comme elle vivait désormais au sanctuaire autant profiter de son talent d'emballeuse de cadeaux. D'un autre coté emmener sa chère disciple à une fête alcoolisé entouré de dragueur et pervers en tout genre ne l'enchantait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout. Que faire que faire se demanda le chevalier des poissons…

-Alors je peux venir ou vous je vous laisse vous morfondre avec votre emballage dit-elle avec une point de malice dans le regard.

Ce regard qu'il aimait tant… le regard d'une des rares personnes qui pouvait l'approcher sans risquer son sang empoisonné, en plus c'est qu'elle était très mignonne son disciple. Parce que oui même ressuscité Albafica continuait d'emmerder le monde avec son sang empoisonné enfin tout le monde sauf Minos (le type est un spectre alors au pire même si il meurt il retournera juste au enfer !) Bref vous l'aurez compris Albafica était fada de sa disciple de sa petite Cassandra rien qu'à lui !

Après une vaine et longue tentative de marchandage il finit par accepter. (enfin disons qu'il a mis plus de trois minutes avant de craqué devant les roucoulades du futur poisson).

Dans la maison du taureau tout le monde s'affairait à terminer les préparatifs pour la grande soirée d'anniversaire d'Aldébaran. Tout le monde était heureux de cette anniversaire surtout le principale concerné ! D'après tous il était celui qui méritait le plus sa fête d'anniversaire contrairement aux autre chevaliers d'or il était très à cheval sur les règles de conduite ainsi que les bonnes manières et adoptait un comportement irréprochable dans toutes les situations (_même lors de ses combats ce qui pour des personne comme Kardia ou Manigoldo semblait vraiment bizarre voire carrément impossible, choquant, incroyable bref vous aurez compris ça les dépasse totalement_). Les préparatifs finis chaque chevaliers partis chercher ses cadeaux ou se changer ou les deux dans sa maison. Certains avaient carrément décidés de venir avec leur armure par flemme ou par adoration vis-à-vis de son armure comme Asmitta de la vierge ou Regulus du lion. Et pis y a les exhibitionniste comme Dohko toujours à moitié à poil en tout circonstance.

Bref tout ce petit monde était réunis dans la maison du Taureau, Athéna, le grand Pope, son frère et d'autres chevaliers de bronze et d'argent était venus grossir le rang des chevaliers d'or comme Tenma, Yato, Lacaille ou encore Yuzuriha pour ne citer qu'eux. UN groupe constitué uniquement de chevalier d'or (_ben ouais quoi faut pas abuser aucune envie de squatter avec les bronzes et les Silver, ils ont une réputation à tenir… Bordel_) .Il ne manquait plus que le chevalier des poissons et sa disciple qui se faisait attendre. Tous avaient hâte de découvrir la petiote de 15 ans qui lui servait de disciple. Vingt-cinq minutes c'est le temps de retard du chevalier du poisson non mais c'est se moquer du monde d'arriver en retard à l'anniversaire d'autrui ah cette chevalerie … plus aucun respect j'vous jure. Il était habillé d'un pantalon de toile et d'une simple chemise et Cassandra d'une jolie robe rouge arrivé à hauteur de ses compagnons- collèges-amis-frères il prétexta que sa maison étant la plus éloigné, il était normal qu'il soit en retard. Auquel Dégel du verseau répondit que même le grand pope et sa grandeur Athéna était arrivés avant lui et par conséquent que son excuse n'était pas valable. (Et ouais les verseaux sont des trop d'esprit en eux !) Albafica grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible en bougonnant puis son regard s'intensifia et il les regarda avec un grand sourire et dit :

« -Regardez s'exclama-t-il en sortant ses cadeaux avec fierté

-Eh ben Alba tu t'es surpassé on dirait dit Manigoldo

-Tu me diras qu'est-ce que ne ferait pas Alba pour conserver sa beauté et son élégance répondit kardia en mimant une star en plein shooting.

Sisyphe, Regulus, Aldébaran s'approchèrent du groupe

Aldébaran vint à son tour les rejoindre « Sava les gars vous vous amusez bien ?»

Albafica dans un (magnifique) élan enthousiasme lui répondit « Oui t'inquiète, on s'éclate.» Quand tout à coup il se souvint de quelque chose de plus incroyable que lui-même. Oh fait, tien ton cadeau comme tu le vois j'ai fait des efforts… je les emballé.

Cassandra ouvrit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes et dit « mais maitre c'est moi qui… » et elle se prit un gros coup de coude dans les cotes (et ça fait mal)

Mani : Et Rasga ! Elles sont où les bouteilles ? J'ai grave soif !

Aldé (_alias rasgado_) pas content : Tu ne peux pas m'appeler Aldébaran comme tout le monde ou à la limite Aldé, c'est mon nom désormais, mais pas Rasgado .Vous appelez bien Regulus …Regulus non. Et les bouteilles elles sont dans la cuisine à leurs place si tu as soif va les chercher

Kardia : viens je t'accompagne mon pote moi aussi j'ai soif

Dégel impassible (_comme toujours_) : Kardia qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit tu ne peux pas passer une soirée sans boire ? T'es irrécupérable si tu finis bourrer compte pas sur moi pour te ramener ou pour dormir dans mon temple tu peux toujours courir ou mourir à toi de voir (_vive la paronomase !_).

Kardia mode sensuel « on » : Pourquoi Dégel ? Ça t'excite pas de me retrouver saoul, en position de faiblesse totale prêt à réaliser tes fantasmes les plus sombres ?

Dégel resta de marbre devant la fâcheuse habitude du scorpion a étalé ses propres désirs devant tout le monde sans éprouver la moindre gêne. Bon sa changeait pas de d'habitude extérieurement mais son esprit était troublé et en pleine perversion comme une voix dans sa tête lui susurrait pire lui suggérait des pensées et image terriblement excitante du scorpion. « Ah Kardia maudit soit tu entravé mon esprit de la sorte » pensa-t-il ainsi que « bizarre les voix dans ma tête. Chui pas schizo quand même je laisse sa a l'autre imbécile des gémeaux ». Il revint à la réalité grâce à un coup de coude de Mani.

Mani : Ben mon vieux tu rêves s'esclaffa-t-il hilare

Kardia (triste) : t'es pas gentil Dégel c'est l'anniv' d'Aldé et tu me laisse pas m'amuser et en plus tu me menace. T'es pas cool là !

Dégel : Tu sais quoi laisse tomber fait comme tu veux je m'en fous

(_Scorpion Win…..Fatality_)

Regulus : Kardia, Mani attendez moi je veux venir avec vous

Alors que Regulus s'avançait d'un pas pressant pour rejoindre les deux compères il fut saisit au vol par une main qui le tira en arrière. Il se retourna pour faire face à…son oncle Sisyphe. Il allait devoir le convaincre et ce n'était pas gagné d'avance vus la situation mais tout lion qu'il était-il avait une arme secrète….

Sisyphe : Tu comptes aller ou comme çà ? Tu n'as pas l'intention de te prendre une cuite avec ses deux ivrognes quand même ?

Regulus : J'vais pas me prendre une cuite. Je vais boire deux ou trois verre pas plus promis

Sisyphe regarda son neveu avec un sévère bon dieu que ce petit c… pouvait lui en faire voire de tous les couleurs. Mais il n'était pas question de céder sa réputation de chevalier droit, juste, protégeant la veuve et l'orphelin et moral était en jeu. L'heure était donc aux négociations mais sa s'annonçait plutôt difficile le petit était du genre têtu mais têtu comme une mule.

Sisyphe : Un verre…

Regulus : trois verres…

Sisyphe : Deux verres et c'est mon dernier mot dit-il **tentant **d'imiter l'air impassible du chevalier de verseau

Regulus : Mais tonton soit sympa c'est l'anniv d'Aldé ! Alleeeeeez ! S'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plait vas-y tonton

Et voilà le petit commençait déjà à lui ronronner dans les sabots et comme toujours et il ne pouvait pas résister à la bouille du lionceau.

Sisyphe : D'accord trois verres et c'est tout d'accord

(_Tu parles d'un chevalier d'or Hadès à juste à envoyer une armée de bébé pour le vaincre…_)

Regulus hocha vigoureusement la tête en continuant à sourire à son oncle

Sisyphe : Kardia, Manigoldo je vous le confit. Vous n'êtes pas les deux personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance à vrai dire vous n'êtes même pas des personne en qui on peut avoir confiance mais je crois en vous, vous pouvez le faire.

Les trois compères partirent en direction de la cuisine et chacun était certains qu'on ne les reverrait plus avant un bout de temps et dans un état comateux.

El cid : Tu sais qu'il va finir bourrer le p'tit

Sisyphe : Je m'en doute mais au moins je peux passer la soirée tranquille avec Athéna, ma déesse chérie que j'adore, elle est si pur, si intelligente et d'une beauté intemporelle… (_Je vous épargne la suite de l'éloge d'Athéna : personnage on ne peut moins respecter par les fanfics_)

Aldé : J'crois pas nan

Sisyphe : comment ça nan

Alba : je ne sais pas si ta remarqué mais pégase colle Athéna comme un chewing-gum et ils ont l'air très proche si tu vois ce que je veux dire et en plus la seule véritable beauté dans cette usine à plouc c'est moi

Sisyphe : Quoi encore ? Mais c'est toujours la même chose ? Pourquoi les Athéna vont toujours avec les pégases alors que c'est toujours les sagittaires qui se farcissent son éducation ? Tu sais quoi moi aussi je vais partir me chercher une bouteille et passer la soirée avec la seule personne qui veuilles de moi… c'est-à-dire moi.

Sur ce il s'éloigna désespéré et il avait définitivement perdu beaucoup si ce n'est pas toute sa crédibilité et son autorité.

El-Cid : Tu viens Némo on ne va pas le laisser tout seul quand même

El-Cid part en courant pour rejoindre le saint sagittaire en déprime suivit de près par un Alba par très content d'être ainsi comparé à un poisson clown de Disney. Aldébaran lui s'apprêta rejoindre t les autres invités en se disant que ses collèges/amis (_ça dépend des jours de l'humeur et de la couleur de sa chemise_) était drôlement mal élever de l'avoir laissé en plan… là au milieu de la salle le jour de son anniversaire qui plus est pour aller se bourrer la gueule et sans lui.

Aldé (_tout seul à qui veut bien l'écouter_) : Sinon ça va on me demande pas qu'est-ce que je veux faire, tout le monde s'en fout !?

Le grand silence lui répondit (_pauvre Aldé abandonné seul au milieu de nulle part dans son temple :P_)

Aldé (_encore tout seul_) : Ok j'ai compris …pas grave…..pas grave du tout….

Sur ce il partit rejoindre ces inviter sans autre forme de procès.

Cassandra était heureuse enfin elle rencontrait les chevaliers d'or, ces êtres d'une puissance légendaire, les plus fervents serviteurs de la déesse Athéna, ceux qui avait tenu tête au seigneur des enfers et qui était mort et maintenant revivant. (_La pauvre quand elle va se rendre compte que les chevaliers sont juste une bande de loques humaines saoules et dépravés ….La pauvre destruction d'un mythe)_ En somme des zombies a la beauté capable de faire rager tous les olympiens avec leur tablette de chocolat. Perdu dans cet immense paradis des chairs et de muscles saillants qu'était devenus le deuxième temple Cassie virevoltait d'un saint à l'autre. Elle s'entendait super bien avec certains (_au grand damnes d'Albafica_) et d'autres lui faisait un peur ils étaient….comment dire… bizarre….totalement bizarre….et complétement saoul….

Cassandra s'aventura dans la cuisine pour chercher une bouteille de coca cola et tomba sur trois chevaliers d'or en armure avachies au sol en train de picoler. Ils levèrent lentement la tête et fixèrent celle qui les interrompait dans leur séance de beuverie intensive.

Cassie mode super amicale «on» : Bonjour, je suis Cassandra le disciple du seigneur Albafica ! Ravit de vous rencontrer !

Le plus jeune : Salut moi c'est Regulus, chevaliers d'or du signe du lion, lui c'est Manigoldo du cancer et lui avec le sourire sadique Kardia du scorpion. (_Sourire sadique ? sourire niais ouais ! le pauvre a perdu de sa superbe. L'alcool lui réussit pas_)

Ils la saluèrent d'un vague signe de la main mais semblait déjà bien éméché.

Kardia mode j'essaie de pas paraitre saoul mais j'y arrive pas : Tu… tu veux te joindre à nous ?

Cassie : Bien ouais, pourquoi pas

Sur ces mots elle s'assit en tailleur à côté de Regulus tandis que celui-ci posait sa tête sur son épaule (_ça va on te dérange pas Regulus pose ta tête sur ces seins pendant que t'y es_). Cassie regardait le lion avec un regard attendrit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Cassandra n'avait pas beaucoup bu… A vrai dire elle avait peur de se retrouver dans le même état que les trois autres. Cela ne faisait qu'une heure qu'elle était avec eux mais déjà Kardia et Mani c'était déjà embrasser langoureusement quatre fois et étaient maintenant en sous-vêtement Manigoldo sur Kardia embrassant chaque parcelles de son corps tandis que l'autre gémissait sous ses baisers. Cassie trouvait situation des plus gênantes surtout qu'il avait l'air de ne pas être décidés à s'arrêter là… « Ils ne pensent pas faire ça ici quand même » pensa-t-elle « en plus Kardia est avec Dégel… je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller le prévenir… Si ça se trouve Kardia croit qu'il est avec Dégel… je vais le chercher. » Comme pour confirmer ses doutes Kardia gémit de plaisir, soupira le nom de son compagnon avant que ses lèvres soient capturées par celle de Manigoldo. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose entravait son mouvement. En effet Regulus avait judicieusement posée sa tête sur sa poitrine et avait les mains un peu pour ne pas dire beaucoup…baladeuses. Elle se dégagea lentement tandis que Regulus émettait un soupir de mécontentement. Elle partit donc enfin à la recherche de Dégel. Dans la salle principale du temple la fête battait son plein mais commençait à légèrement dégénéré. En effet Athéna et Pégase s'embrassait vigoureusement et longuement au point que Cassie s'inquiétait que la déesse ne s'écroule d'asphyxie les mains de pégases commençait à descendre le long de ses cuisses. Son maitre Alba, El Cid et Sisyphe chantaient en se retenant à ce qu'il trouvait… Dohko était sous une table la tête entre les jambes de shion qui gémissait en retenant autant qu'il pouvait les cris naissant dans sa gorge... Cassie n'avait vraiment pas besoin de plus de détaille sur leur agissement. Les jumeaux-gémeaux l'entourèrent en lui proposant un plan à trois qu'elle refusa tout nette rougissant violemment et s'écartant d'eux. Enfin elle trouva le chevalier du verseau discutant tranquillement avec celui de la vierge et celui du taureau. (_Et bien ils sont beau nos chevaliers, dire qu'il protège la déesse de la sagesse_) Elle s'avança vers celui-ci qui ne parut par remarquer sa présence et toussa.

Dégel : Quelque chose ne va pas Cassandra

Cassandra : Ben euh y a Kardia je crois qu'il vous demande

Dégel : S'il veut me parler dit lui qu'il vienne me voir

Cassandra : Ce serait un peu compliqué dans sa situation

Dégel (l'air intéressé) : Sa situation ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ?

Cassandra rouge tomate : Disons qu'il est très occupé et qu'il ne peut pas venir

Dégel : occupé à quoi ?

Cassandra rouge écrevisse : Ben euh ah euh enfin c'est…c'est dur à expliquer

Dégel (très intrigué mais impassible) : explique toi

Cassandra rouge piment grosse envie de s'enterrer : Disons qu'il a trop bus et qu'il se trouve dans une position très compromettante avec Manigoldo…

Dégel (comprend enfin) : ah ok… attend quoi ? Mais comment ? Mais pourquoi ? Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend de me faire ça ?

Cassandra : Mais ne lui en voulez pas il croit qu'il est avec vous il dit votre prénom. Il complétement ivre.

Dégel (attendrit) : il dit mon prénom… c'est pas mignon ça.

Cassandra : Euh faudrait aller le chercher avant qu'ils…euh…concluent

Dégel (retour au mode pas content) : Y a pas intérêt que le crustacé se fasse Mon arachnide

Ils arrivent dans la cuisine Dégel colle une gifle monumentale et une AURORA EXECUTION bien sentit à Mani refroidissant les ardeurs de ce dernier et repart en emportant Kardia sur son épaule tel un sac à patate, se retourne vers la porte, lance avec un regard meurtrier : « ça c'est à moi pas touche… c'est MON précccciiieuuux ». Il faut reconnaitre que Dégel n'ont plus n'était pas dans son état normal, laissant transparaitre des émotions dont personne mis à part Kardia ne le croyait pourvu. ET il faisait peur… très peur.

Cassie se retrouva donc seul avec un crabe congeler et un lion surexcité… un lion surexcité ! Elle tourna la tête vers celui-ci qui lui sauta au coup la faisant tomber à la renverse et se leva à la vitesse de la lumière commença un striptease sous les yeux ébahis de Cassie qui ne put penser que (_oh putain oh putain_) quoique séduite par l'impressionnante musculature du jeune Lion. Mais le regard animal qu'il lui lança lui fit rapidement ravaler son sourire. C'est qu'il commençait carrément à faire peur à la fixer comme du gibier. Cette fête commençait vraiment à dégénérer Cassandra était loin d'être bête et elle savait reconnaitre un regard de concupiscence quand elle en voyait un. Elle n'avait aucunement envie de finir dans un lit avec le lion à faire des cabrioles dégénérer et dans un coin de sa tête une chose qu'on appelle la raison lui disait qu'elle aurait dû écouter son maitre rester au 12ème temple de toute façon elle commençait à être fatigué à cause de l'entrainement qu'elle avait subi.

Cassandra salua chacune des personnes présentes fit un énorme câlin à Aldébaran et s'agenouilla respectueusement devant Athéna avant de sortir du temple.

Regulus soupira, Cassandra était partit et il n'avait pas pu lui montrer son affection. Il l'aimait vraiment cette fille enfin il le pense parce que lui et les sentiments… Non vraiment ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. Regulus se leva et prit une grande décision il avait le droit au bonheur lui aussi ! Non elle ne lui échappera pas !

Cassandra traversa donc le temple des gémeaux priant pour que ceux-ci n'est pas activer leur labyrinthe, heureusement elle put traverser le temple sans problème. Elle traversa le suivant avec la même aisance mais s'arrêta pendant l'ascension de celui du lion. Merde alors ce que c'était fatigant de gravir ces marché à moitié bourré surtout que son maitre lui avait dit que dans cette condition mieux valait ne pas faire appel à son cosmos quand on n'était pas un chevalier d'or. Elle avait vraiment hâte d'acquérir une force et une cosmo-énergie semblable à celle de son maitre. Vraiment hâte. Cassandra s'arrêta donc pour reprendre son souffle devant elle se dressait la majestueuse maison du Lion. Elle marcha donc jusqu'à la première colonne et s'assied à ses pied. Elle sentit alors une présence et leva la tête. En effet un jeune homme se tenait dans l'ombre un regard carnassier fiché sur les lèvres. Il s'avança lentement vers Cassandra d'une démarche féline et sensuelle. Quand la lumière nocturne éclaira son visage elle reconnut Regulus.

Cassie : Ah Regulus c'est toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Regulus (d'une voix suave et sensuelle) : Eh bien, ah vrai dire c'est chez moi ici… ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question.

Cassie : Ah ben oui,… ben je me repose un peu avant de monter chez mon maitre. T'as de la chance d'habité aussi près de chez Aldébaran. Et puis je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool alors j'ai un peu de mal…

Arrivé en face d'elle, il s'accroupit la regardant droit dans les yeux. La surplombant de quelques centimètres, il prit son menton entre son pouce et son index avant de déposer sur ses lèvres un chaste baiser avec toute la douceur, tendresse et délicatesse dont il était capable. Cassandra rougit brutalement en se dégageant de l'étreinte du lion. Ce baiser ne la laisse pas indifférente bien au contraire en fait. Celui-ci la regardait passant sensuellement la langue sur ces lèvres comme pour mieux savourait le délice des lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle se releva et balbutia quelques mots prétextant du froid pour rentrer au 12ème temple (_eh ben_ _niveau excuse elle est pas top_). Elle partit donc traversant lentement la maison du chevalier pensant au baiser que le lion lui avait donné. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir et sourire un peu en y repensant après tout le chevalier était plutôt séduisant même plus que séduisant. Elle continua d'avancer la tête basse, le cœur battant. C'est ainsi qu'elle se cogna dans quelque chose de dure et à la fois terriblement doux. Elle releva la tête et tomba… non, retomba plutôt sur Regulus torse nu elle fit un bond de trois mètre en arrière totalement abasourdi... Bon d'accord il était chevalier d'or, elle était dans sa maison ok… mais de là à tomber sur lui tous les trois mètres, ça devenait carrément effrayant. Cependant elle se sentit fondre sous le regard qu'il lui lançait, il était comme une gazelle devant un lion affamé, ce même lion qui se dirigeait vers elle d'une démarche féline et oh atrocement sensuelle. Elle se força à le regarder dans les yeux :

« Oui…tu…tu cherches quelque chose ?

Regulus avança vers elle d'un pas, elle recula instinctivement de deux pas. Il commençait vraiment à lui faire peur et pour ne rien arranger une lueur de concupiscence luisait dans son regard.

-je te fais peur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix brulante de sensualité et de désir.

-Non, je, je me demandais juste ce que tu me voulais, parce que j'ai l'impression que tu me suis…

-Dois-je te rappeler encore une fois que je suis chez moi, petite idiote ! Gronda-t-il la faisant sursauter. Mais revenons plutôt à ta question… tu veux savoir ce que je veux… eh bien c'est simple je te veux toi.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps d'encaisser l'annonce Regulus se jeta littéralement sur elle avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, la plaquant contre le mur brutalement. Il s'empara avec avidité de ses lèvres qui le narguaient depuis le début de la soirée. Stupéfaite Cassandra mis plusieurs seconde avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait : le lion s'était bel et bien jeté sur elle. Le lion était bel et bien entrain de l'embrasser. Et il embrassa terriblement bien ! Non elle ne devait pas se laisser faire. Elle ferma fermement la bouche et se débattit tentant tant bien que mal de se soustraire au corps du chevalier d'or... en vain que pouvait-elle bien faire face à un de ces guerriers dorés qui avait vaincu Hadès. Celui-ci entrouvrit la bouche laissant une langue intrusive essayer de la forcer à ouvrir les lèvres. Elle sera plus fort les dents luttant contre cette langue, repoussant ces assauts. Elle sentit alors la main de Regulus se serrer contre sa gorge l'empêchant de respirer. Au bord de l'asphyxie, elle ouvrit la bouche s'étranglant dans un hoquet tandis que la langue intrusive en profitait pour explorer son intimité buccale cherchant une langue s'étant rétracté au fond de sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle la trouva, elle joua avec celle-ci se frottant contre elle. La main toujours sur sa gorge desserra son étreinte descendant le long de son buste s'attardant sur sa hanche pour finir par caresser sa cuisse.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut ! J'espère que vous avez passez un bon noël.

Désolée pour le retard de publication j'avais prévu de le faire plutôt mais j'ai eu un... euh un…non aller ce n'est pas beau de mentir… j'ai eu la flemme j'avoue mais me revoilà.

Grande résolution pour 2015 je publierai plus vite ! Enfin je ferais tout pour !

Bon ben bonne lecture !

Cassandra était terrifié, elle ne parvenait pas à se dégager de l'étreinte du lion. Celui-ci avait beaucoup plus de force qu'elle. Libérant sa deuxième main, il lui écarta les cuisses se plaçant entre elle, afin de renforcer la proximité entre leurs deux corps. Regulus mis fin au baiser forcée à la grande joie de Cassandra et la regarda dans les yeux, une lueur de désir malsain dans le regard et s'attaqua à son cou dans une multitude de baisers enflammés. Sa main gauche vains se placer sous les fesses de Cassandra tandis que l'autre dans son dos la maintenait fermement coller à lui. La bouche enfin libre Cassandra haletait, son souffle fouettant le torse dénudé du lion.

Cassie : Ar…arrête…. Regulus… lâche…moi

Regulus ne prêtait pas attention aux supplications de Cassandra obnubilé par la quête de son propre plaisir. Il l'entraina alors dans sa chambre et la jeta sur le lit sans ménagement. Cassandra tenta aussitôt de s'enfuir mais ses tentatives furent repousser par le lion qui s'empressa de s'étendre lourdement sur elle. Lorsque Cassandra cessa de lutter comprenant qu'elle devait attendre qu'elle n'arriverait à rien dans ces conditions, Regulus tira sur la robe dont le tissu capitula dans un cri. Les lèvres de Regulus s'emparèrent de chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à elles tandis que Cassandra couinait et sanglotait. Regulus leva la tête vers sa victime, replaça son visage face au sien et descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille afin d'y chuchoter « j'ai terriblement envie de toi, ma princesse » Cassandra se pétrifia à l'annonce du lion, elle ne savait plus où se mettre, ne savait pas comment réussir à échapper au lion et comprit avec horreur les intentions de celui-ci. Elle releva la tête avec difficulté et parvint à articuler quelque mot.

Cassie : P-Pourquoi…tu fais…ça ?

Regulus cessa ces caresses pour regarder Cassandra

Regulus : N'est-ce pas évident Cassandra, je t'aime, je t'aime comme un fou depuis que je t'ai vus pour la première fois

Cassie : Mais on ne sait connaît presque pas, la première fois qu'on sait vus c'était y a même pas deux heures

Regulus : …. Certes mais je sais au fond de moi que tu es mon âme sœur. C'est le destin qui nous a réunis ici.

Cassandra fonça les sourcils, pensant (ce mec est complètement à côtés de ces pompes) : Maintenant ça suffit, lâche-moi Regulus ! Je ne plaisante plus ! Tu t'es bien amusé maintenant lâche-moi !

Regulus ricana avant de dire : Oh mais je ne plaisante pas !

Cassie : Je ne me répéterai pas Regulus lâche moi avant que je ne me décide à appeler mon maitre

Regulus (ricanant de plus belle) : Ton maître, il ne serait même pas capable de trouver la sortit du temple d'Aldébaran alors venir ici n'y pense même pas ! De plus tu ne serais pas capable de l'appeler avec ton cosmos que tu n'arrives même pas à utiliser si je ne m'abuse sinon tu t'en serais déjà servi ! Tu es complètement à ma merci ! Tu es à moi ! Ahahahah !

Cassie voyait bien que Regulus ne la laisserait pas partir et surtout qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie selon sa conscience de faire « ça » maintenant, là, tout de suite et encore moins par la force (_même-ci elle devait bien avouer qu'au train où vont les choses elle était bien partit pour_). Et lui poser des questions était la seule chose qui retardait le dénouement tragique de cette situation parce que lui demander de chanter des chansons... ça passerait pas.* Elle le fixa plus intensément cherchant à déceler un petit quelque chose qui l'aiderait à s'en sortir et retenta sa question avec un semblant d'assurance.

Cassie : Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Regulus la regarda d'un air agacé et se promit de lui faire arrêter de poser toutes ces questions en capturant ses lèvres si appétissante mais répondit tout de même à sa question.

Regulus : Je te l'ai dit tout à leur je t'aime Cassie, tu es tous pour moi-même-si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Et je sais que toi aussi tu m'aimes. Alors je vais lier nos âmes et nos corps ici et maintenant.

Cassie : euh…

Il captura rapidement ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne repose une question, ses bras glissant le long de son corps il retira son pantalon puis son caleçon qu'il jeta négligemment au pied du lit. A califourchon sur Cassandra, il descendit lentement pressant son torse contre le buste de sa compagne forcé qui gémissait de plaisir malgré elle sous ses caresses voluptueuses. Ses mains glissèrent lentement sur les fines cuisses de Cassandra lui retirant lentement la dernière entrave de tissus entre eux sous les supplications et les sanglots qui redoublèrent. Il s'attaqua ensuite au haut de la lingerie l'envoyant valser sur le tas de vêtements entassés au pied du lit. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la porte la verrouillant à l'aide de son cosmos. Il se releva retenant Cassandra à l'aide toujours de son cosmos.

Regulus : C'est ça continue de geindre petite traînée, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te baiser !

Cassie : Dans tes rêves connard !

Il lui caressa le buste, embarrassant de ses lèvres la peau fine et douce de sa victime qui gémissait de plaisir et de peur. Il remonta vers son visage lui faisant face et dit d'un ton provocateur et avant même qu'elle ne commence à protester elle se crispa et poussa un grand cri en sentant le lion entrer en elle, dans un puissant mouvement de bassin. Elle avait l'impression qu'on la déchirait de l'intérieur. Celui-ci attendit un peu que le corps de sa proie s'habitue à sa présence, continuant les caresses avec douceur et luxure. Lorsqu'il décréta que c'était bon il commença doucement à entamer de petit va-et-vient. Cassandra sentit le plaisir monter malgré ses efforts pour répugner au maximum de sa situation mais elle se sentait submergé par le plaisir. Elle ne put retenir très longtemps les gémissements qui jusqu'alors se mourrait pour la plupart dans sa gorge, au plus grand plaisir de Regulus qui accéléra la cadence arrachant à Cassandra des cris de plus en plus fort qui se mélangeait à ces propres rugissements, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'extase et se déverse en elle dans un ultime coup de rein et un rugissement rauque. Il se laissa tomber sur elle, attendit un moment haletant, se retira, tombant à côté de Cassie. Il la tira vers lui de telle sort que sa tête se retrouva plaquer contre son torse. La caressant comme il le ferait d'un chaton.

Cassandra haletait son souffle fouettant le corps de Regulus. Elle se sentait faible, apeuré, elle n'osait pas bouger de peur de la réaction de son agresseur. Il avait gagné, elle avait vécu l'enfer avant que son maître ne la trouve mais jamais elle n'avait subi pareil torture. Il avait gagné, elle ressentait pour lui une peur irrationnelle, inconcevable… pétrifiante. Elle restait longtemps à haleter tandis qu'un important flot de larmes s'échappait de ses yeux, il avait détruit une partie d'elle-même, créant un espace de terreur à l'état pur. Elle était fatigué, très fatigué mais ne parvenait pas s'endormir terrorisé par ce qui pouvait encore lui arriver si elle fermait les yeux. Elle aurait aimé partir, rentrer au temple, mais Regulus la maintenait contre lui d'une main de fer la caressant toujours est encore. Apres un long moment de lutte acharné elle rejoignit les bras de Morphée tandis que Regulus chuchotait à son oreille «Bonne nuit mon cœur ».

*J'avoue j'ai écrit en regardant les Simpsons…

Voilà tout… Bon la suite arrivera dans un petit moment… Désolée pour les fautes je tenterait de les corriger plus tard.

A plus


End file.
